


Confession

by hirasuki



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasuki/pseuds/hirasuki
Summary: V's inner conflict of falling in love while fearing to die.
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first "fic" ever, EVER.  
> So I am sorry for bad writing and possible grammar mistakes.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy that little bit of what I squeezed out of my exhausted brain from playing too much and sleeping too little.

Today is the day, V thought. She couldn’t hold back any longer.

She tried for a long time to ignore it, and thought about it as a crazy neuronal bug or something.

Jackie constantly teased her, said that she talks quite often about him which she waved off, but he continued and suggested that she and Vik should go out with him and his sweetheart Misty. She really didn’t want to let it look like a double date, so she refused. On another time, Jackie nudged her shoulder, grinned and said that he was okay with V wanting to see the ripperdoc so often, so that he could spend more time with Misty. She told him to shut up, she didn’t want Vik to notice his dumb jokes.  
Was she that obvious?

She really did often go to his clinic though. But not only for getting new upgrades, or letting Vik patch up her wounds after a job - with what Vik by the way was not so happy, and remarked that she should look out for herself more. Though the sparring with him helped for better awareness of her surroundings.  
But even beside these times, there were days she found herself again in his basement with no particular reason, just for saying “Hi” and catching up, and it eventually became a daily routine.  
But why was she even there, she asked herself. That was so not like her, talk to people without - wanting something particular from them? The ground survival rules she had to learn too early - first, trust nobody and second, get what you need from them and then go away, because everyone who’s being nice has ulterior motives. They - just don’t apply with these guys - Jackie, Misty ... and Vik.  
Surprisingly for her, it didn’t take much time until she found herself really comfortable around him. She unconsciously began to look forward to their next encounter and zoned out during the day. Jackie as the dork that he is, of course teased her again and meant that it looks like she missed him, but that she should concentrate on the job because she will see him again soon enough.  
She kicked him for that while silently admitting the fact that he was right...

-

She mainly grew up all on her own, not really having an idea what loving someone means, and honestly she still didn’t know. Regardless of knowing the meaning, She denied it, tried to brush it off, because in her life as a merc there is little room for distraction anyway, and things like this can get you killed.

But since that second personality in her head tries to devour her soul, she questioned everything. She didn’t have much time left, did not know when exactly she will be gone, and feared that if she didn’t tell him soon, it will be too late.  
On the other side, could she really be that selfish to tell him, maybe even become his, when she could die any day, and leave him behind?  
Her constant turmoil made her feel sick. Johnny only huffed at her for her self-pity and he griped that she finally should get him instead of constantly whining over it. That made her angry, but she also knew that he was right.

Vik is not only aware of her, he knows the most about her physical state and he could decide for himself. She has to at least try it, and he was definitely worth it. He was the man she decided spending her last days with, should she not survive this.

Today is the day.


End file.
